Blue Bird
by Reizakov
Summary: Jaejoong kini bingung harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Dia dihadapkan oleh dua jalan yang berbeda. jalan manakah yang harus dia ambil? pacarnya, atau teman-temannya? RnR please? :D chap2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: C-JES, SMent, and God

Pair: Yunjae (not yet), HyunJae, Yoosu (not yet), MinJae (uh-oh, not yet)

Rated: T to the M (a little NC21 in this chap :D)

Warning: PWP, typos, OOC (really), geje

Genre: romance

Author: Reizakov

_Twitter adalah salah satu jejaring sosial yang berada di dunia maya. Semua orang yang memiliki berbagai latar belakang berada di sana dan saling berkenalan. Para pengguna twitter biasanya tidak menggunakan nama asli mereka. Namun pen-name. mereka menceritakan kisah menyedihkan, menyenangkan, dan hal sebagainya pada teman twitter mereka. Kemudian, twitter ini mungkin saja bisa mengubah takdir para lima orang yang mempunyai beban di hidup mereka.._

-blue bird-

_**-boojae: aku ingin mati..**_

_**-uno: maksudmu apaan? RT boojae: aku ingin mati..**_

_**-minnie: ya! Jangan mati! Hidup masih lama tau :o RT uno: maksudmu apaan? RT boojae: aku ingin mati..**_

_**-boojae: ga bisaa RT minnie: ya! Jangan mati! Hidup masih lama tau :o RT uno: maksudm**_

_**-uchun: bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.. RT boojae: ga bisaa RT minnie: ya! Jangan mati! Hidup ma**_

_**-su-ie: bener kata uchun! RT uchun: bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.. RT boojae: ga bisaa RT minnie: ya! Jangan mati! Hi**_

_**-minnie: ya! su-ie!, uchun! uno! Cepetan bikin boojae tertawa! RT su-ie: bener kata uchun! RT uchun: bunuh diri tak ak**_

_**-uno: untuk apa? RT minnie: ya! su-ie!, uchun! uno! Cepetan bikin boojae tertawa! RT su-ie: bener kata uchun! RT uchun: bunuh diri tak ak**_

_**-su-ie: mungkin maksudnya biar boojae senyum lagi! XD kekeke~ RT uno: untuk apa? RT minnie: ya! su-ie!, uchun! uno! Cepetan bikin boojae tertawa**_

_**-uchun: hei minnie! Leluconmu 'kan biasanya lucu.. RT su-ie: mungkin maksudnya biar boojae senyum lagi! XD kekeke~ RT uno: untuk apa? RT minnie: ya! su-ie!, **_

_**-uno: tapi yang pelawak itu ya su-ie~ kekeke RT uchun: hei minnie! Leluconmu 'kan biasanya lucu.. RT su-ie: mungkin maksudnya biar boojae senyum lagi! XD ke**_

_**-minnie: kau jelek hyung! (uchun) RT uno: tapi yang pelawak itu ya su-ie~ kekeke RT uchun: hei minnie! Leluconmu 'kan biasanya l**_

_**-su-ie: uchun milikku itu ngga jelek! RT minnie: kau jelek hyung! (uchun) RT uno: tapi yang pelawak itu ya su-ie~ kekeke RT**_

Jaejoong terkikik pelan ketika melihat twitternya dipenuhi oleh tweet dari teman-teman dunia mayanya. Jaejoong meng-scroll ke bawah handphone layar sentuhnya. Namun, kali ini senyum yang tadi mengembang, berubah dengan sangat cepat. Jarinya tak bergerak. Sesuatu di hatinya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Namun Jaejoong tak menyukai itu.

Matanya tetap tertuju ke tweet seorang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

_**-uno: boojae.. kau baik-baik saja?**_

Jaejoong –sang pemilik pen-name boojae hanya diam dan terus memandang layar handphonenya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali membalas mention-an dari uno. Sangat ingin.

"apa yang harus kulakukan, Uno?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang itu membuat helaian-helaian surai hitamnya bergoyang.

"kurasa aku tak sanggup lagi berada di dunia ini. Kalaupun pantas, aku harus kemana?" bisik Jaejoong pelan. dia menunduk ke bawah. Melihat orang-orang yang hilir mudik dari atas gedung tingkat lima.

Ya, dia sedang berada di sana untuk bunuh diri. Rencana sebelumnya seperti itu. namun, hati Jaejoong sama sekali belum siap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Jaejoong menaiki pagar pembatas gedung itu. "hah.. ini saatnya..," sang pemilik mata hitam jernih itu menutup matanya perlahan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke arah depan.

'_**uno: boojae-ah.. jangan takut akan dunia. Kalau kau takut, tutup matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu.. kami ada di sini bersamamu kok,'**_

Tiba-tiba kaki Jaejoong menghentikan kakinya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke bawah. –melihat akan banyaknya orang-orang yang kini memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemas namun tak berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan tergesa, Jaejoong mundur dan kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga terjatuh ke belakang. Jaejoong merasakan rasa takut di hatinya. Dia segera menggeser tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menempel dengan pintu masuk-keluar atap gedung.

"apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku bodoh?" tanyanya frustasi. Dia mencengkram rambut hitamnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"kau bodoh, Kim Jaejoong…," bisik Jaejoong di sela-sela isak kecilnya.

'_**uno: boojae kau mau bertemu denganku?'**_

-Blue bird-

Kim Jaejoong. Itu nama dari namja cantik berparaskan malaikat ini. Sekarang dia sedang berada di depan cermin. Memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah. Sebuah kaus putih dengan cardigan hitam yang membuat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Serta bibir merah yang menawan dan mata hitam besar.

Dia tak pernah menginginkan dilahirkan seperti ini. Bahkan dia sering mengutuk ibunya sendiri yang sekarang berada di alam sana Karena melahirkannya dengan paras malaikat seperti ini.

"apa aku harus pergi menemuinya?" Jaejoong menghela nafas. "bisa saja Uno sedang bercanda atau sebagainya. Tapi kenapa harus kepadaku?"

Jaejoong mengetik sesuatu,

_**-boojae: uno: maaf.. mungkin tidak sekarang**_

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan membuyarkannya.

"ya! Kau! yang di dalam! Cepat keluar!"

Terdengar suara dari seorang namja. Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Dia takut.

"a-apa yang harus kulakukan? Buka..?" Jaejoong yang kini panik tetap berada di tempatnya semula.

"hei! Cepat keluar atau aku yang masuk ke sana? Kau mau pilih yang mana hah?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

Dengan segala keberanian yang ada, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri. Daripada dia harus megeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaiki pintunya yang rusak. Jaejoong membuka pintunya dengan pelan.

"aish! Kau ini lama sekali!" kata namja tadi. Kini terlihat seorang namja berbadan jauh lebih besar daripada tubuh Jaejoong. "cepat! Mana uang sewanya?"

"ma-maaf.. Hyunjoong-ssi.. aku belum mendapat gaji..," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyunjoong yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "kalau begitu, apa kau bisa membayarnya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan sebuah seringai.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. "tidak bi-uumph!"

Dengan cepat, bibir Hyunjoong menerkam bibir plum Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta agar bisa melepaskan ciuman dari Hyunjoong. Namun, tangan terlatih Hyunjoong mengunci gerakannya dengan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat sehingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

"eeng.. H-hyunjoong-ssi… hen-tikan..," desah Jaejoong ketika bibir Hyunjoong beralih ke leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terbuka. "ku-mohoon… aah..,"

"biarkan aku mengambil bayaranku, Kim Jaejoong-ssi! Apa kau mau kutendang keluar dari sini dan kau hidup di pinggir jalan hah?" Hyunjoong segera mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit melemas karena perlakuan Hyunjoong tadi ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Lalu dia mengunci pintunya sambil terus membuat tanda di sekitar leher Jaejoong.

"H-hyunjoong-ssi… kumo-ah.. kumohon… engh..," kata Jaejoong sambil terus berusaha meredam desahannya agar tak keluar. Jika dia mendesah dengan nikmat, itu sama saja membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur.

Nikmat? Yah.. Jaejoong merasakan kenikmatan. Dia mengakui itu. tapi hal itulah yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci. Dia benci ketika seseorang menyentuhnya seperti ini dan dia merasakan kenikmatan. Jaejoong membenci itu.

"Jaejoong-ah.. biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu, hm?" Tanya Hyunjoong melembut. Kini tangannya bermain di balik kaus Jaejoong. Namun, bibirnya tak lepas dari leher jenjang sang mangsa.

Jaejoong kini merasakan dinginnya tembok di punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan, dirinya terus mundur ke belakang hingga merapat ke tembok. Kini, dia dihimpit oleh Hyunjoong dan tembok itu sendiri.

Merasa diabaikan, Hyunjoong meremas tonjolan kecil di dada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong kaget dan mendesah lepas. "jawab pertanyaanku kalau kau tak mau kuusir, Jaejoong-ah..," kata Hyunjoong dingin.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Membuat leher kirinya terpampang dengan jelas di depan Hyunjoong. 'apa yang harus kulakukan…?'

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi!" teriak Hyunjoong tak sabar lalu menjambak rambut hitam Jaejoong kasar.

"akh! sakit..," Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat sambil memegang tangan Hyunjoong yang menjambak rambutnya. 'kumohon.. berhenti,' batinnya.

"jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Hyunjoong sambil menarik rambut Jaejoong lebih keras. Membuat Jaejoong merintih menahan sakit.

Dengan cepat, Jaejoong mengangguk. Senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir Hyunjoong. "jawab yang benar, Jaejoong-ah," perintah Hyunjoong dengan tangan kanannya meraih dagu Jaejoong. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia menjambak kasar rambut Jaejoong.

'apa ini adil, Tuhan…?'

"to-touch me… Hyunjoong-ssi…," bisik Jaejoong dengan bergetar. Matanya terbuka dan melihat wajah kemenangan Hyunjoong di depannya.

"apa? Aku tak mendengarnya, Jaejoong-ah,"

"… touch me..," lanjut Jaejoong lalu memeluk leher Hyunjoong.

Dengan senyuman iblis, Hyunjoong memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat. Bibirnya lalu mendekat kea rah telinga Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu. "kau tak 'kan pernah bisa lari dariku, Jaejoong-ah..," lalu Hyunjoong menggigit kecil cuping telinga Jaejoong.

Membuat sang pemilik bergetar geli dan merapatkan pelukannya pada leher sang pemangsa. 'ya Tuhan… kenapa kau terlalu kejam kepadaku?' batinnya lalu meneteskan setetes air mata dari mata beningnya.

'_**-uno: boojae-ah.. sepertinya aku menyukaimu :D'**_

-blue bird-

Matahari pagi hari yang cerah masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang besar itu. terlihat di ruang tamu, beberapa potongan baju tergeletak pasrah begitu saja. Dan terlihat beberapa cairan berwarna putih menempel di sekitar meja. Kejadian serupa terlihat di kamar seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Kini dibalik selimut itu, terlihat dua orang yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mereka berdua tak menghenakan sehelai bajupun di tubuh mereka. Kecuali selimut tebal yang tadi malam dipakaikan Hyunjoong untuk mereka berdua tadi malam.

Mata Jaejoong membuka perlahan-lahan. Membiasakan iris matanya akan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna merah marun miliknya. Dia melirik ke kanannya.

"ternyata tadi malam kami benar-benar melakukannya..," ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hyunjoong yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk di tempat tidur king sizenya.

"akh.. sakit.. Hyunjoong-ssi benar-benar menguras tenagaku tadi malam.. terlebih lagi, dia membuat tubuhku sakit semua.. cih..," desahnya kesal. Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Dia melihat handphone touchnya yang terdiam manis di meja lampu lalu megambilnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong membuka twitter. Tanpa sadar kalau selimut tebalnya sedikit tersingkap.

"apa hari ini ada sesuatu ya?" Jaejoong segera meng-scroll ke bawah. Tanpa sadar, dia melihat tweet dari temannya. su-ie

_**-su-ie: hari ini… aku akan bertemu dengan uchun… (T^T)**_

Jaejoong yang melihatnya, menyunggingkan senyum tanpa ia sadari. Lalu jari-jarinya mulai mengetik.

_**-boojae: cie~ yang mau ketemuan~ kekeke XD RT su-ie: hari ini… aku akan bertemu dengan uchun… (T^T)**_

"kenapa aku masih bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya merengut lucu.

Dia menoleh ke arah Hyunjoong yang masih tidur di belakangnya. Matanya menatap sendu manusia itu. "aku ini memang benar-benar tak punya harga diri ya..,"

_**-pong- (bunyi mentioned tweet masuk)**_

_**-minnie: wah? Kalian mau ketemuan di mana? RT boojae: cie~ yang mau ketemuan~ kekeke XD RT su-ie: hari ini… aku akan bertemu dengan uchun… (T^T)**_

_**-su-ie: bukan urusan kalian berduaaa~! DX RT minnie: wah? Kalian mau ketemuan di mana? RT boojae: cie~ yang mau ketemuan~ kekeke XD RT su-ie:**_

_**-minnie: kau jahat hyung! Aku ikut deh! uno sama boojae juga ikut yuk! RT su-ie: bukan urusan kalian berduaaa~! DX RT minnie**_

_**-uno: oke, aku datang! Di mana ketemuannya? RT minnie: kau jahat hyung! Aku ikut deh! uno sama boojae juga ikut yuk! RT su-ie: **_

_**-uchun: ya! Kalian mengganggu! DXX RT uno: oke, aku datang! Di mana ketemuannya? RT minnie: kau jahat hyung! Ak**_

_**-minnie: ayolah hyuung~ 3 RT uchun: ya! Kalian mengganggu! DXX RT uno: oke, aku datang! Di mana ketemuannya? RT minnie: kau jahat hyung! Ak**_

_**-su-ie: terserah kalian deh. Di café dekat stasiun 9095 aja. Aku suka pancake-nya~ RT minnie: ayolah hyuung~ 3 RT uchun: ya! Kalian mengganggu!**_

_**-uno: okeh~! XD RT su-ie: terserah kalian deh. Di café dekat stasiun 9095 aja. Aku suka pancake-nya~ RT minnie: ayolah hyuung~ 3 RT uchun: ya! Kalian men**_

_**-minnie: uno udah setuju, sekarang tinggal kepastian boojae~ RT uno: okeh~! XD RT su-ie: terserah kalian deh. Di café dekat stasiun 9095 aja. Aku**_

_**-uchun: ya! Kalian! RT minnie: uno udah setuju, sekarang tinggal kepastian boojae~ RT uno: okeh~! XD RT su-ie: terserah kalian deh. Di café dekat stasiun 9095 aja. Aku**_

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Stasiun 9095 eoh? Kurasa aku bisa ke sana..," bisiknya pelan. tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"morning, baby…" sapa Hyunjoong sembari menciumi pundak Jaejoong yang terbuka. Tak lupa memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang sukses membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendesah.

"hn.. Hyunjoong-ssi.. bukannya kau harus ke kantor jam segini?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin mengelak dari kegiatan yang Hyunjoong lakukan.

"hm? Hari ini aku pergi jam 12 siang. Bosku akan datang dari Jepang jam setengah satu..," tangan Hyunjoong kini menggerayangi bagian depan badan Jaejoong.

"aah..," desah Jaejoong tertahan. Dia melirik sebisa mungkin ke arah jam dinding. 'jam 8 pagi…,'

_**-pong-**_

_**-minnie: sudah diputuskan! Di café DongBang di dekat stasiun 9095 jam 11! uno boojae uchun su-ie XDD**_

Jaejoong melihat ke layar handphonenya yang masih di pegang. Tangannya mulai mengetik sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa?" Tanya Hyunjoong dari belakang. Dia menumpukan dagunya ke pundak Jaejoong. Namun tangannya masih sibuk dengan tubuh bagian depan Jaejoong. "hm? Janjian eoh?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dengan bebas. Hyunjoong melirik jam. "masih tiga jam lagi bukan? Kita masih punya waktu untuk bermain, Jaejoong-ah..," ucap Hyunjoong tepat di samping telinga kiri Jaejoong. Sontak, Jaejoong menghindar geli.

"Hyunjoong-ssi.. aku harus menyiapkan sarapan..," Jaejoong mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Hyunjoong.

"ayolah~ setengah jam saja, Jaejoong-ah..," rajuk Hyunjoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat keseimbangan Jaejoong kacau dan malah terjatuh ke pelukan Hyunjoong. "kau mau 'kan?"

"tapi aku belum mandi, Hyunjoong-ssi..," Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang kini memerah saat merasakan sentuhan 'milik' Hyunjoong di bagian belakangnya.

"apa kau mau kita mandi bersama, hm?" Hyunjoong langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. "kuanggap itu tidak," kata Hyunjoong langsung melumat penuh nafsu bibir kissable Jaejoong.

_**-boojae: baiklah, aku ikut! (^^) RT minnie: sudah diputuskan! Di café DongBang di dekat stasiun 9095 jam 11! uno boojae uchun su-ie XDD**_

_****_A/n : thank you udah di baca ^^ ini pertama kalinya Reiza nge-post fanfic di sini. mohon bantuannnya, para unniedeul/oppadeul.. (bow) err.. ya.. Reiza tau di sini banyak banget typonya... ._. hiks..

yunjaenya ntar muncul di chap 2 loh :D meskipun cuma dikit, tapi ntar di chap 3nya banyak~ XDD ayo ayo ayo review~ yang silent reader juga~

ngomong-ngomong, saya terima kasih sekali lagi sama readers dan juga silent readers karena udah mau ngebela-belain waktunya buat baca fic ini. ^^)v


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thank you banget yang udah mau nge-review ^^)v maaf ga bisa bales... internetnya lagi lama terus jatah ke warnet lagi ga ada.. TAT saya bakalan coba ngubah EYDnya deh ^^)v

happy reading~

"apa kau mau kita mandi bersama, hm?" Hyunjoong langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. "kuanggap itu tidak," kata Hyunjoong langsung melumat penuh nafsu bibir kissable Jaejoong.

_**-boojae: baiklah, aku ikut! (^^) RT minnie: sudah diputuskan! Di café DongBang di dekat stasiun 9095 jam 11! uno boojae uchun su-ie XDD**_

-blue bird-

Disclaimer: C-JES, SMent, and God

Pair: Yunjae (little), HyunJae, Yoosu (not yet), MinJae (brothership!)

Rated: T

Warning: typos, OOC (really), geje, bad EYD

Genre: romance

Author: Reizakov

Jam 9 pagi. Terlihat di dapur yang lumayan besar, seseorang tengah memasak. Dari bahan yang beredar (?), sosok itu membuat nasi goreng.

"apa yang kulakukan ini benar ya?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tengah memotong-motong sosis. "making love with Hyunjoong-ssi…,"

"apanya?"

Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut tentu memutar tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa bibir Hyunjoong tepat berada di belakangnya. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka berciuman secara langsung.

"apanya yang benar?" ulang Hyunjoong penasaran. Sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit lebih pendek daripadanya.

"err.. itu.. apa aku benar memotong sosisnya..," jawab Jaejoong gugup. Hyunjoong hanya ber-oh-ria. Untung saja Hyunjoong tak mendengar kalimat itu. "Hyunjoong-ssi..,"

Hyunjoong sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya. "hm?" dengan tersenyum hangat, Hyunjoong menatap mata Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sejujurnya kalau dia benar-benar menyesal. Namun, saat melihat pandangan mata itu, Jaejoong mengurungkan niatanya. Seakan-akan mata Hyunjoong itu mengisyaratkan cinta padanya.

"ani.. tidak ada apa-apa..," lanjut Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis –sangat manis kalau di mata Hyunjoong. Dengan segera, Hyunjoong kembali memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"maafkan aku karena kemarin aku terlalu keras kepadamu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku, Jaejoong-ah.. mianhae..," ucap Hyunjoong sembari menghirup aroma shampoo milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun. Jarang-jarang, namja yang melakukan 'itu' dengannya mengucapkan kata maaf karena bersikap kasar. Biasanya mereka langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Tangan Jaejoong takut-takut naik ke punggung Hyunjoong dan membalas pelukannya. "aku mengerti, Hyunjoong-ssi..,"

"Jaejoong-ah..,"

"hm?" sahut Jaejoong sambil memeluk punggung Hyunjoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan pelukan ini.

"saranghae..," ucap Hyunjoong lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong terdiam. 'saranghae' katanya? Seumur-umur Jaejoong, tak ada orang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Bahkan orang tuanya-pun tak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Hyunjoong adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah?" Hyunjoong kembali ke dunia lagi setelah mendengar isakan pelan Jaejoong. "ada apa?" dia melonggarkan pelukannya.

"baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan 'saranghae' kepadaku.. aku senang..," kata Jaejoongs ambil menunduk. Menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

Hyunjoong segera merengkuh tubuh itu. "aku akan tetap mengatakan kata itu karena aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah.. saranghae,"

Kim Hyunjoong adalah pemilik dari apartemen mewah ini. Dia sengaja menyewakannya kepada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong pindah ke Seoul. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Hyunjoong memang merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya saat berada bersama Jaejoong. Wajar 'kan?

Jaejoong terdiam di pelukan Hyunjoong. 'apa ini benar?'

-blue bird-

"kau yakin tak mau kuantar?" Tanya Hyunjoong sambil berdiri di dekat pintu.

Jaejoong menggeleng halus. "aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Hyunjoong-ssi..," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dipakainya sepatu kets putih kesukaannya.

"panggil aku Hyunjoong-ah," kata Hyunjoong cepat.

"eh-"

Sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hyunjoong segera membungkam bibir merah Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. "panggil aku Hyunjoong-ah," ulangnya. "atau chagya?"

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. " apa-apaan..? menggelikan..," bisiknya kecil.

"hei, aku masih bisa mendengarmu tau, chagya~" Hyunjoong segera memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan gemas.

"hentikan Hyunjoong-ah! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" ronta Jaejoong di pelukannya.

Hyunjoong melepaskan pelukannya. "iya iya.. hati-hati ya chagya," ucap Hyunjoong ketika Jaejoong melangkah keluar apartemen.

"iya..," sahut Jaejoong sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya dan pintu tertutup.

'chagya'? apa kalian pikir mereka sudah jadian? Tentu saja. Meskipun itu hanya keputusan Hyunjoong seorang. Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan Hyunjoong mengatakan bahwa 'diam itu iya'. Jujur, Jaejoong agak sedikit lega dan takut.

Dia lega karena setelah ini, tak aka nada lagi namja-namja asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melakukan 'itu' padanya dengan sembrono. Karena sekarang Jaejoong punya pelindung. Yaitu Hyunjoong. Dan seperti yang kita lihat, Hyunjoong itu selalu overprotective pada Jaejoong.

Dan dia takut karena nafsu dari seorang Kim Hyunjoong itu sangat besar. dia bisa melakukan hal 'itu' dimana saja dan kapan saja. Dia takut tubuhnya akan mencapai batas dan tak akan bisa bersanding dengan Hyunjoong lagi. dan itu membuat Hyunjoong sedih pastinya.

Sejak kapan Jaejoong peduli akan Hyunjoong? padahal sebelumnya dia agak takut dengan Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong kini berada di sebuah bus. Untuk mencapai stasiun, dia harus menaiki bus terlebih dahulu.

"permisi.. saya boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya seseorang kepada Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di dekat jendela. Jaejoong melirik ke sampingnya. Ternyata masih kosong. Pantas saja.

"boleh,"

"gomawo," ucap namja itu. Jaejoong melirik dari ekor matanya. Namja yang sangat sempurna. Keren, tampan, dan sopan.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menjadi terpana akan ketampanan makhluk di sampingnya itu.

_**-pong-**_

Jaejoong kaget dan langsung melihat ke handphonenya. Dia membaca mention-an dari salah satu sahabatnya.

_**-su-ie: boojae apa aku harus mengatakannya?**_

Jaejoong berfikir sebentar dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar bahwa namja tampan di sebelahnya itu memandangi gerak geriknya.

_**-boojae: su-ie kurasa harus. Kalian sudah lama saling suka 'kan?**_

_**-su-ie: boojae yah.. kau benar sih. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh…**_

_**-boojae: su-ie mau gimana lagi? kau tetap menyukainya.. (=w=)**_

_**-minnie: ya~! Kalian bicarain siapa? RT boojae: su-ie mau gimana lagi? kau tetap menyukainya.. (=w=)**_

_**-su-ie: astaga! Oh my God sun! harusnya kita direct message aja, boojae RT minnie: ya~! Kalian bicarain siapa? RT boojae: **_

_**-boojae: wah, ada minnie (^^) kau sudah sampai? RT su-ie: astaga! Oh my God sun! harusnya kita direct message aja, boojae**_

_**-minnie: lagi di perjalanan~ XD RT boojae: wah, ada minnie (^^) kau sudah sampai? RT su-ie: astaga! Oh my God sun! harusnya kit**_

_**-su-ie: aku dicuekin.. (T^T) RT minnie: lagi di perjalanan~ XD RT boojae: wah, ada minnie (^^) kau sudah sampai? RT su-ie: astaga! Oh my God sun! **_

_**-boojae: tenang saja, su-ie~ aku membantumu! RT su-ie: aku dicuekin.. (T^T) RT minnie: lagi di perjalanan~ XD RT boojae: wah**_

_**Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau dilihat oleh orang biasa, dia pasti dianggap gila. Namun, karena ini adalah Seoul –dimana internetnya cepat maka, wajar-wajar saja.**_

_**-uno: dari tadi boojae sama su-ie bicarain siapa?**_

_**-su-ie: bicarain kamu, sayang 3 #muntah RT uno: dari tadi boojae sama su-ie bicarain siapa?**_

_**-uno: mendingan aku lompat dari gajah deh.. RT su-ie: bicarain kamu, sayang 3 #muntah RT uno: dari tadi boojae sa**_

_**-boojae: ada aja :D RT uno: dari tadi boojae sama su-ie bicarain siapa?**_

_**-uno: masa gitu sih sama sahabat sendiri? (OAO)RT boojae: ada aja :D RT uno: dari tadi boojae sama su-ie bicarain siapa?**_

_**-minnie: jelas~ RT uno: masa gitu sih sama sahabat sendiri? (OAO)RT boojae: ada aja :D RT uno: dari tadi boojae sama su-ie bicarain siapa?**_

_**-uno: kenapa kau yang retweet hah? RT minnie: jelas~ RT uno: masa gitu sih sama sahabat sendiri? (OAO)RT boojae: ada aja :D RT uno: dari t**_

_**-minnie: lah? Ga boleh ya?#pergi RT uno: kenapa kau yang retweet hah? RT minnie: jelas~ RT uno: masa gitu sih sama sahabat sendiri? (OAO)RT boojae: ada**_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Pertengkaran antara minnie dan uno pasti akan berlangsung lama. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan sekeliling saja. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat refleksi dari namja di sebelahnya yang tengah memainkan handphonenya seru.

"apa masih lama?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Meskipun kecil, masih cukup terdengar di telinga namja tampan tadi. "anda mau kemana memangnya?" tanyanya sopan.

Jaejoong kaget. "ah.. sa-saya mau ke stasiun 9095..," jawabnya gugup.

"9095 ya? Saya juga mau ke sana," kata namja tampan itu.

"wah. Tujuan kita sama,"

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho imnida. 22 tahun,"

Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong imnida, umurku juga 22 tahun,"

Yunho yang tangannya berada di genggaman tangan halus nan lembut milik Jaejoong tak ingin melepaskannya. Namun, Jaejoong menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"err.. maaf," sesal Yunho ketika baru saja sadar ke dunia lagi.

"gwenchana..,"

Seketika itu, mereka mengobrol di perjalanan. Mau itu obrolan kecil maupun panjang. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika bersama Yunho. Begitu pula Yunho. Cara bicara Yunho mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Namun, rasa ini harus Jaejoong kubur karena sekarang hari dan tubuhnya adalah milik Hyunjoong seorang.

_**-pong-**_

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersentak. "maaf.. sepertinya ada yang me-mentionku," Jaejoong langsung membuka handphonenya.

"oke, baiklah..," Yunho juga mengikuti Jaejoong untuk membuka handphonenya.

_**-su-ie: aku disini bersama minnie! XD boojae, uno, sama uchun cepat ke sini~**_

'ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai ya?' batin Jaejoong senang lalu tersenyum.

_**-boojae: OTW nih. Sabar~ RT su-ie: aku disini bersama minnie! XD boojae, uno, sama uchun cepat ke sini~**_

_**-uchun: aku juga lagi OTW~ terjebak maceet.. (TAT) RT boojae: OTW nih. Sabar~ RT su-ie: aku disini bersama minnie! XD boojae, uno, sama uchun cepat ke sini~**_

_**-uno: kasian~ XD RT uchun: aku juga lagi OTW~ terjabak maceet.. (TAT) RT boojae: OTW nih. Sabar~ RT su-ie: aku disini bers**_

_**-minnie: yang sabar ya, uchun.. RT uno: kasian~ XD RT uchun: aku juga lagi OTW~ terjabak maceet.. (TAT) RT boojae: OTW nih. Sabar~ RT**_

_**-boojae: aku lagi di bus. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan sampai RT minnie: yang sabar ya, uchun.. RT uno: kasian~ XD RT uchun: aku juga lagi OTW~ terjebak maceet.. **_

_**-uno: wah? :D aku juga di bus. Jangan-jangan kita se-bus? RT boojae: aku lagi di bus. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan sampai RT minnie: yang saba**_

_**-minnie: yah.. coba tadi aku juga naik bus.. (;3;)RT uno: wah? :D aku juga di bus. Jangan-jangan kita se-bus? RT boojae: aku lagi di bus. Sebentar lagi mu**_

_**-boojae: ayo! Aku akan mengangkat tanganku. Kau juga ya~ :D RT minnie: yah.. coba tadi aku juga naik bus.. (;3;)RT uno: wah? :D aku juga di bus**_

_**-uno: oke! RT boojae: ayo! Aku akan mengangkat tanganku. Kau juga ya~ :D RT minnie: yah.. coba tadi aku juga naik bus.. (;3;)RT uno: wah? :D aku juga di bus**_

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi bus. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Yunho sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. 'tak mungkin orang ini..,'

_**-pong-**_

_**-uno: angkat tangan sekarang, boojae~ **_

Lagi, Jaejoong mencari. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Pura-pura merenggangkan tubuhnya. 'dimana dia?'

"kau.. Boojae?"

"eh?"


End file.
